Não Tão Ruim
by Gabrielle Briant
Summary: Em seu primeiro natal após os acontecimentos do HPB, Severo Snape recebe uma visita perturbadora da bela Narcissa Malfoy. OneShot. Feliz natal para todos! COMPLETA.


_**Todos os personagens que vc reconhecer pertencem à J. K. Rowling. Eu não quero e nem vou lucrar com o que escrever.**_

_**XxXxXxX**_

**NÃO TÃO RUIM**

_**Gabrielle Briant**_

_**XxXxXxX**_

O branco. A neve.

Os pequenos flocos gélidos caem no seu rosto pálido, mas ele simplesmente não se importa.

Por anos, naquela data, ele estaria cercado de pessoas que o ignorariam, que não confiavam nele, embora, de certa forma, devessem suas vidas a ele. Sempre se sentia solitário.

Ele ainda se sente só.

Mas, agora, ele _realmente _está só.

Aqueles que outrora o abrigavam, agora o consideravam um assassino. Um traidor sem escrúpulos, que fora capaz de matar a única pessoa que chegara realmente a confiar nele, sem pedir absolutamente nada em troca.

Os que agora o abrigam e confiam-lhe seus planos e suas vitórias sequer desconfiam que, na verdade, ele está, a todo momento, os apunhalando pelas costas. Se um dia eles perdessem, o mérito seria todo dele.

A única pessoa que conhecera a verdade sobre ele, agora, está morta.

Severo Snape caminha pela neve densa até chegar a um tronco de árvore caído.

Ele está sobrevivendo numa pequena cabana, escondido de tudo e de todos. Como premio por seu papel, tão bem desempenhado, como espião, esse fora o melhor lugar que o _grande_ Lorde das Trevas encontrara para abrigar o seu mais _fiel_ servo.

A casinha fica nas montanhas, rodeada de pinheiros por todos os lados... Agora, nevando, fica tudo ainda mais isolado... e tudo tinha certo clima natalino.

'_Dumbledore adorava o natal.'_

O seu velho amigo Dumbledore, a quem teve que matar com as suas próprias mãos.

Aquele cenário branco, há tempos, trazia de volta a lembrança da única pessoa a quem ele pode depositar a sua amizade.

O seu olhar, lentamente, perdeu-se na neve.

Tão perdido que ele sequer pôde perceber a figura que, lentamente, aproxima-se dele.

Trajando uma pesada capa negra e trazendo em suas mãos uma xícara e um cobertor, a figura feminina se aproxima.

Passos felinos logo levam-na a ficar de frente para ele.

Ela se abaixou ajoelhando-se na neve.

Foi com uma suave surpresa que ele tomou conhecimento do belo rosto de Narcissa Malfoy por debaixo do capuz.

Delicadamente, ela estendeu a xícara, cujo conteúdo fumegava, para Severo.

- Chocolate quente. Está frio aqui.

Ele pegou a xícara, fazendo uma leve careta assim que, pela primeira vez, ingeriu o seu conteúdo.

Com a voz amarga, ele diz.

- Eu preferia um uísque de fogo para aquecer.

- Ora, vamos! Eu mesma que fiz!

O canto da boca dele se curvou num sorriso contido... Sorriso que Narcissa não abafou.

- Olá, Severo.

- Não esperava você aqui.

Ela tirou os joelhos da neve, sentando ao lado dele no tronco caído de árvore.

- Eu estive... _ocupada_. Você sabe. O Lorde anda cada vez mais ativo e, eu não sei se você soube, mas ele planejava invadir Azkaban... eu temia que, de alguma forma, ele quisesse se vingar do meu marido.

Ele crispou os lábios, deixando apenas uma fina linha de puro desagrado.

- Como se você se importasse.

Narcissa abaixou a cabeça e tira o capuz lentamente, seus longos cabelos loiros deslizando pelas suas costas e sendo ligeiramente respingados com os flocos de neve. Ele achava aquela visão simplesmente estonteante.

A cabeça dela, então, levanta-se para encará-lo. Os grandes olhos muito azuis fixados nos dele, expressando uma sinceridade contagiante.

- Eu amo Lúcio, de certa forma. Ele é o meu forte, meu nome... Ele me deu o melhor presente que eu já recebi até hoje: Draco. Ele é o meu amigo. Eu nunca pude reclamar do meu casamento. Se eu deixei de amar ele como antes, foi por causa do desgaste dos anos e da distância, agora. Mas eu o amei. _E eu o amo_. Só não como antigamente.

Mas ele não ouvira tudo que ela tinha dito. Em algum ponto, ele se perdera no azul profundo dos olhos dela que, ultimamente, andavam tão presentes.

Desde que ela tinha se casado com Lúcio e, naturalmente, o conhecido, ele a considerava uma mulher um tanto superficial. Uma típica menininha rica que não merecia a sequer consideração de um mero verme.

Era impossível não compará-la com a irmã, Bellatrix: sempre tão determinada e apaixonada. Narcissa sempre fora o que qualquer um poderia chamar de _sem sal_. Ela não parecia se importar com nada, com ninguém.

Mas a sua opinião mudou radicalmente no dia em que Lúcio fora preso. Naquele dia, Narcissa apareceu em sua casa,aos prantos, implorando por ajuda. Merlin sabe o motivo, mas ela _confiava_ nele. E, sempre que ela se sentia só, era a ele que recorria. Nesse tempo em que eles conversavam por noites inteiras, ele pode ver o quanto estava errado em relação a ela.

Cissy era uma mulher incrível.

E essa não era a primeira vez que ele se perdia nos olhos dela.

Mas ele só percebera isso quando a face dela se tornou rosa e ela baixou o rosto, sorrindo.

Ele desviou os olhos.

Ainda sorrindo, Narcissa pegou a manta que estava há pouco no colo dela, a desdobrou pousando-a em volta dos ombros dele, abraçando-o. Então, voltou a se ajoelhar na frente dele.

- Está frio.

- Tudo está frio ultimamente.

Ele se referira ao tempo. Mas ela não encarou assim.

Ela sorriu timidamente... o sorriso mais amargo que ele já tinha visto em toda sua vida.

- Eu estou tão cansada. Enquanto Lúcio cuidava do trabalho sujo e eu apenas acenava para os fotógrafos das colunas sociais era muito bom... Mas, agora... Agora que eu estou no meio da ação, com o meu marido preso e o meu filho em perigo constante...

Ela suspirou, parecia realmente cansada, os belos olhos azuis, ele não deixou de constatar, enchendo-se de lágrimas.

Ele pigarreou. A máscara dura se fazendo presente em seu rosto no momento em que viu os olhos molhados. Aquilo era sempre mais forte do que ele. Mas como se desfazer de velhos hábitos?

- Agora você descobriu o que é essa guerra. Você não foi feita para ela. Você não é forte o suficiente.

- Sei que sou fraca. E eu sei que não tem jeito de dizer que não a quero mais.

Ele segurou a mão dela, se perguntando se deveria oferecer a proteção da Ordem da Fênix...

Mas não. Não poderia.

Sequer para ela.

Rosto ainda mais duro.

- Você sabe bem o que acontece se você largar.

Ela suspira.

- Todas as vezes que eu fecho os olhos, eu vejo olhos vítreos de cadáveres me encarando. Todas as vezes que eu estou no silêncio, eu escuto gritos infantis e pedidos de misericórdia. Todas as vezes que eu lavo as minhas mãos, eu vejo, _nitidamente_, sangue. Como eu paro isso?

Ela se apressou em limpar o fiozinho de lágrima que ele não conseguiu ignorar.

Sem querer olhar para aquele rosto que, mais uma vez, vinha pedir a sua ajuda, ele se levantou, caminhando para dentro da pequena floresta.

Parou antes de chegar às árvores.

- Isso não para, Cissy. Nunca.

Ele a escutou suspirar, e o silêncio.

E, então, uma mão que se cola à dele.

Com um surpreendente sorriso em seus lábios, Narcissa o guiou para dentro da floresta, até um lugar onde as árvores acabam e tem-se uma visão clara do conjunto de montanhas esbranquiçadas pela neve.

Ele nunca estivera lá.

Ele nunca admirava paisagens.

Mas, ao lado dela, aquele lugar se torna lindo.

- Sabe, hoje eu não estou me sentindo desesperada. Não estou vendo corpos, sangue, ou ouvindo gritos. E você sabe por quê?

Ele passou um tempo calado, olhando a bela visão, antes de responder:

- Não.

- Uma pista: por que hoje é o dia de perdoar e de se ter esperança de que dias melhores virão.

O rosto dele inevitavelmente se tornou sarcástico, com um sorriso deformando-o.

- Isso tudo foi só porque hoje é natal?

Narcissa sorriu.

- Eu vim da minha casa até aqui só porque hoje é Natal, sim. Ninguém merece passar o natal sozinho... Nem um cara chato e carrancudo como você.

Ele suspirou, tentando não se perder no sorriso dela.

- Você espera realmente que eu leve em consideração a _magia do natal_?

Narcissa apontou para o horizonte.

- Apenas olhe: O mundo não parece tão ruim hoje, não é?

Ele olhou, mais uma vez, para as montanhas. Tudo tão branco e calmo... nenhum sinal de guerra, de dor, de destruição.

Ele responderia, mas, antes que ele pudesse, Narcissa segurou a mão dele e o fez encará-la.

Em suas mãos, ela trazia uma pequena caixinha embrulhada.

Ela trouxe as mãos dele até as dela, e lhe entregou o pequeno presente.

Com o mesmo sorriso encantador, ela se pôs nas pontas dos pés e, lentamente, encostou os seus lábios no rosto dele.

Um fogo interior consumiu seu ser quando ele sentiu, no canto dos seus próprios lábios, a textura macia dos tão desejados lábios de Narcissa, a mulher que ele jamais poderia ter... A mulher do seu melhor amigo.

Lentamente ela escorregou um pouco a sua face, fazendo as bocas se tocarem ainda mais.

Um suspiro quente foi sentido contra o seu rosto, e Narcissa já tinha se afastado. O sorriso, agora, é ainda mais encantador.

- Feliz natal, Severo.

E ele apenas a observou, ainda atônito, se afastar, com os belos cabelos loiros balançando ao vento até ser engolido completamente pelas árvores.

Mais uma vez, ele olhou para as montanhas.

É. Hoje, o mundo não parece tão ruim.

_**XxXxXxX**_

Erm... reviews, por favor!

E bjus para a minha irmã-beta-intrometida Sheyla!


End file.
